


Encore

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Originally, you had to pick a berry before you could kiss someone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

 

Isaac can't help but whimper softly when their lips brush together ever-so-lightly, and that's precisely the moment when sudden realization hits him so hard that he breaks the kiss immediately. Unable to speak, he stares at Scott like a deer in the headlights.

“Are you . . . okay?”

Isaac clears his throat and glances at his feet. His cheeks are as pink as his kiss-swollen lips, and his unsteady heartbeat hammers against his ribcage.

“Yeah. Sure.”

The lie leaves his mouth smoothly; Scott lets him have it. With a lopsided grin in Isaac's direction, he starts picking up the trash from the coffee table. As if nothing happened.

Isaac reaches for the mistletoe above his head. He thought it funny to put it up last night and see who would bow to the tradition—most of their friends did—but right now, he wishes he hadn't played that silly prank. Karma is a bitch, apparently. Isaac can hardly believe that Scott actually turned tables on him, but about a few hundred butterflies in his stomach kindly remind him that he didn't only imagine the kiss.

“Did you know? Originally, you had to pick a berry before you could kiss someone,” Isaac says in the most casual voice he can manage. He takes down the mistletoe and turns it in his hands. “When there were no more berries, there was no more kissing.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. So . . . I wonder if using plastic mistletoes is just a meaningless modern twist or if it could be a way of saying that the kissing shouldn't end.”

Scott turns to look at him, frowning. “Or maybe it's because people don't want to risk mistletoe poisoning these days?”

“Or maybe you're totally missing my point?”

“What _is_ your point?”

Isaac sighs. His gaze wanders back down to the plastic decoration in his hands. “Maybe I should pick a berry and throw it at you. Would that help you to understand?”

The confusion on Scott's face slowly gives way to a smirk. “Well, maybe. Or you could just say something like, 'I'm sorry, I just freaked out a little because I really didn't expect you to kiss me. I really didn't think I'd like it, either, but, honestly—'”

Huffing out a breath, Isaac closes the distance between them.

He can't help but whimper softly when their lips brush together ever-so-lightly, and that's precisely the moment when he wraps his arms around Scott and pulls him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** Amnesty Round 9, using one prompt [leftover mistletoe] and one kink [first times] from the 2012 New Year's Mini Round.
> 
> Yeah, it's not what I expected, either.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
